hotlinemiamifandomcom-20200223-history
Gang
Gangs are a common enemy faction found in Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number. They are first encountered in Down Under, the first level in the game. Chronologically however, they are first seen in Homicide, where Detective Manny Pardo single-handedly takes on a gang-invaded local department store. They're however easily killed by the ruthless detective. They are mostly common in some of the earlier levels of the game, but gradually become rarer later on. Little is known about these gangs in Hotline Miami 2. However, they are mostly seen to be low-level criminals or junkies, with a few gangs being in association with the Russian Mafia (formerly) and the Colombian Cartel, which is first implied during the intro of No Mercy. Gang Members can use these weapons in Hotline Miami 2: * Baseball Bat * Lead Pipe * Chainlink * Butterfly Knife * 9mm * Uzi * Shotgun Enemy Types Gang Members: The most common type in the game. They function identically to regular Mobsters. Fat Gang Members: Larger and broader enemies that cannot use firearms or any other weaponry. They function exactly the same as Thugs, in which they can only be killed by gunfire or executed by Tony. Although they're rare, they are much more common in Hard Mode. Gang Leader: A special enemy exclusive to Subway. He patrols the final area in the level after taking over the subway with several gang members. If he spots the player, he will repeatedly slam his metal cane into the floor, making a loud clanging sound. This will immediately alert the player's (in this case Evan's) presence to a huge amount of enemies in the area. Despite this, the Gang Leader will never attack the player and can be simply dispatched for good with a single hit. Chainsaw Gang Members: A special enemy exclusive to Hard Mode. They can dodge both bullets and thrown items, meaning that they're completely immune to firearms, getting knocked over or killed with thrown knives. They can only be killed with melee weapons or by playing as Tony. Overall, they function identically to Katana Colombians. Appearance Like Mobsters, they lack any kind of physical features apart from the fact that they're bald. They are shown to wear navy-blue short-sleeved vests with grey hoodies underneath, with blue jeans torn at knee-level. The Fat Gang Members are shown to wear a similar attire, except that their sleeve is torn on their right arm and that both their hoodies and vests are open to the point in which they show their bare chests and abdomen. They also appear to have tattoos on their right arms and covering their bare chests and abdomen. The Gang Leader several physical features unique to regular gang members, including medium-long brown with his fringe dyed a neon green colour. He has an inverted cross-shaped tattoo underneath his eye with a cross-shaped earring on his ear, and most notably two large piercing rings on his bottom lip. He wears sunglasses, a dark green jacket with a lighter green hoodie underneath and blue jeans torn at knee-level. Chainsaw Gang Members wear the same attire as regular gang members, except they appear to wear a ski-masks of some sort. Category:Enemy Category:Hotline Miami 2 enemies